Alocando el Sengoku
by Yue Bell
Summary: Es el aniversario de bodas de Sango y Miroku,así que se hizo una fiesta...pero se descontrolaron un poco,claro con Sesshomaru ebrio ¿cómo no?,si quieren saber cómo se embriagó,y otras cosas,pasen a leer. Mirsan,InuxAome,ShippoxSoten.


**Yue:¡Hola! Espero se encuentren bien,aquí hay una historia que llevaba varios días pensando escribir,y si se preguntan por qué estoy aquí si dije que quizás no actualizará rápido...pues nos hicieran todos los exámenes en un solo día.**

 **Yaco:Baya que nos costó salir bien parados de esa.**

 **Mime:Y nos costó aún más cuando ustedes dos se desvelaron hasta tarde leyendo Only You.**

 **Asael:Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Aome:¡Qué disfruten!**

* * *

 **Alocando el Sengoku**

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede,parecía que habían estado cavando un enorme agujero pero lo que en realidad había pasado es que...

-Inuyasha idiota ¡ABAJO!-gritó la sacerdotisa del futuro que parecía a punto de estallar de rabia.

-¡Aome como te atreves a hacerme esto!-reclamaba el medio demonio sacando la cara de la tierra-¡eres una histérica!

Al escuchar esto la aldea completa se le quedo viendo al hanyou unos con miedo,otros con lastima,y sus amigos con burla,¡y eso que eran sus amigo!

-Inuyasha ¿que deseas que ponga en tu lápida?-interrogó el monje con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Monje hijo de...

En algún lugar a kilómetros de ahí

-Amo Seshomaru-decía un pequeño ser de color verde-¿escucho eso?

-No molestes Jaken 'De nuevo le están dando una paliza al inútil de Inuyasha'.

De regreso en la aldea

-Señorita Aome ¿no cree que se le pasó la mano?-preguntaba Miroku al ver que Inuyasha ya no se levantaba-¿tu que opinas Sango?

-Excelencia supongo que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto-dijo la exterminadora mientras alimentaba a su hijo-ellos son una pareja y tienen que aprender a convivir.

-Tienes mucha razón.

Mientras ellos se hacen los desentendidos,Kaede reconsideraba su decisión de ponerle aquel collar a Inuyasha,luego recordó todas las veces que había causado problemas y se le quito.

-Hay me duele todo-se quejó el medio demonio-Aome ¿por qué? si solo...

-Te recomiendo no seguir por ese camino Inuyasha-le dijo ya un poco más calmada.

El otro lo pensó y mejor se quedó callado.

Y así pasó el día,o mejor dicho la mañana,ya en la tarde llegó Shippo de uno de sus entrenamientos,el kitsune había conseguido dos colas más a base de mucho esfuerzo,junto con el llego Soten,y como siempre ahí andaba Goryu,apenas los vio llegar Inuyasha ya estaba pensando en cómo molestar al zorro,pero una mirada de Aome le Indico que mejor no hiciera nada,después de el primer grupo llego Kohaku junto con Kirara,más detrás venía Sesshomaru para visitar a Rin y luego llegó Koga y Ayame.

-Oye Inuyasha-el joven kitsune se acercó a él hanyou-¿que hacen aquí?

-No se-luego se giró hacia Miroku-¿tú sabes monje?

-Hoy es el aniversario de mi boda-le dijo mientras sujetaba a las gemelas.

En eso estaban cuando escucharon un golpe detrás de ellos,voltearon y se encontraron con Ayame reclamándole a su marido por no sé qué cosa.

-Acaso estoy pintada lobo desgraciado.

-Pero mi amor no te pongas así-decía tirado en el suelo abrazando las piernas de su mujer mientras les pedía ayuda con la mirada-no es para tanto.

-Como vuelvas a coquetear con otra te mato.

En eso Inuyasha le dice al monje.

-Hey Miroku,no andes pervirtiendo a Koga.

-Me ofendes,querido amigo.

-¿No se supone que no deberían hablar de esto enfrente de mí?

-No te hagas el inocente Shippo-le reclamó el medio demonio-escuche por ahí que Soten estaba embarazada.

-Es..yo..pero-el adolescente se coloreo al igual que Soten que lo andaba buscando y justo escucho eso-a pesar de que me gustaría,esperare a que nos casemos.

-¿En serio Shippo?-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa maliciosa,se acababa de dar cuenta a quien tenían atrás-¿eso quiere decir que todavía no han...?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-gritó Soten haciendo que su novio pegara un gran brinco.

Inuyasha se ataco de risa ahí mismo,o fue así hasta que Miroku le recordó algo,sobre una amenaza de parte de Aome.

-¡Me lo hubieras recordado antes monje!-reclamo antes de huir de la escena del crimen.

Por su parte Shippo y Soten se fueron a un lugar más tranquilo,el houshi suspiro ni siquiera en una fiesta se comportaba.

-'Aunque pensándolo bien si esto es una fiesta dudo que termine de una forma normal'-pensó el peli–negro siendo jalado por sus hijas hacía duende había algunas golosinas.

En otra parte de la fiesta Inuyasha trataba de emborrachar a su hermano mayor,siendo detenido por Aome,quien ofreció una bebida de su época a Sesshomaru después de eso la miko atrapó a su esposo,que ya se escapaba,pescándolo de una oreja,y llevándoselo de ahí hacia un lugar algo apartado.

-Aome tú no dejas hacer nada divertido-se molesto el platinado-¿he?¿de qué te ríes?

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que bebiste un Raptor?

La mente del ojo–dorado vio pasar rápidamente unas imágenes poco agradables,luego miro a Aome y algo hizo "clic".

-¡Dime que sí le diste eso!-rogó poniendo cara de perrito mojado,con las manos juntas,las orejas hacia atrás y los ojos bien grandes-¡dime que si!

La chica solo asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa,mientras que Sesshomaru le había cogido gusto a la bebida esa,por lo que fue en busca de su medio hermanó para exigirle más de esa cosa,lo encontró rápidamente debajo de la sombra de un árbol abrazando a la chica del futuro.

-Inuyasha-llamo con esa voz carente de emociones-tráeme más de esto.

Dijo y le lanzó el envase que el otro atrapó rápidamente,jurándose hacia la miko.

-Aome vamos a traer más de esto-dijo tratando de contener su emoción que Sesshomaru confundió con otra cosa.

-'Este no puede esperar a estar en su cabaña'-(N/A:si supieras la que te espera)

Después de cumplir la misión "Estrega a domicilio" Inu y Kag desaparecieron en las inmediaciones de su cabaña (N/As:Valla el Daiyoukai no andaba tan descaminado).

Por otro lugar mientras Sesshomaru empezaba a sentirse bastante acelerado,Kohaku había hecho unos cuantos amigos,la familia de Aome llegó a última hora,así que Sota,Rin,Shippo,Soten y Kohaku se pusieron a socializar rápidamente.

-Así que el amigo orejas de perro está haciendo sobrinos ¿he?-sonrío malicioso,el chiquillo se parece un poco a su hermana mayor.

-Si el señor Inuyasha se encerró con su esposa-dijo Kohaku-y dudo que sea para jugar piedra papel o tijera.

-¿Qué creen que diga la señora Naomi?-preguntó Soten viendo una oportunidad para vengarse de cierto incidente.

-No se al fin y al cabo,no le pidieron permiso para nada,ni ser novios,ni casarse-murmuró Shippo-¿y si le preguntamos?

-Sería bueno averiguar-Rin opinó mirándolos de forma cómplice-¿qué creen?

-¡Tu iras!-dijeron todos rápidamente.

-¡No es justo!

-Es que solo tú puedes parecer inocente cuando no lo eres-expuso las razones Sota.

-Ni modo-se resigno la chica-pero este favor me lo deben.

Luego de esto se preparo para ir con el teatro donde la madre de Aome.

-¡Señora Naomi!¡Señora Naomi!-llego corriendo hasta donde estaba la mujer-¡algo pasa me la cabaña de la señorita Aome!

-¿Por qué lo dices pequeña?-preguntó dulcemente.

-Es que se oyen unos ruidos muy raros,como gemidos de dolor.

Al escuchar esto la mujer se congeló un momento para después tomar rumbo hacia la cabaña de su hija,con cara de pocos amigos,los demás bromistas la siguieron a una distancia prudente,cuando la señora llego a su destino,abrió la puerta sin más,descubriendo a Inuyasha y Aome en una pose...muy poco decente la verdad,el chico estaba si la parte superior de sus ropajes,teniendo a la chica sobre sus piernas con la falda muy fin,estaban a mitad de algo muy importante.

-Esto...mamá..no es lo que crees.

-¿Y qué es entonces Aome?-dijo mirando seriamente a la miko.

Afuera los cinco peligros japoneses se morían de risa,después de ver eso se fueron a un lugar más apartado para poder reírse a sus anchas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-el joven Shippo se tiro al suelo revocándosede la risa-¡Inuyasha parecía un conejo asustado!

-No es para menos-dijo Sota controlándose un poco-mi madre seguro les canta las mil y una ahora que los hallo así,sin que le comentaran siquiera de su matrimonio.

-Eso sí.que no se enteren que fuimos nosotros los culpables de que ella se enterara-dijo Soten-que entonces nos obligarán a emigrar al otro mundo.

-Bastará con salir corriendo a donde la señora Naomi-le dice Rin-y así no harán nada.

-Si mi hermana se entera de esto no parara de contarlo-hablo Kohaku-tiene una memoria para las situaciones vergonzosas.

Dejemos que hablen a gusto,regresemos a ver a alguien del que nos hemos olvidado un poco,en el centro de la fiesta Sesshomaru estaba bailando con todas las chicas que se le cruzaran,la razón,Aome no se conformó con darle Raptor,si no que lo mezclo con licor,y pues el resultado fue:

Raptor+Licor+Sesshomaru=Un buen desmadre.

Los gritos predominaban en el ambiente,junto a los diversos instrumentos musicales,el Taiyoukai era el alma de la fiesta,junto con Miroku y Sango,quien había dejado a sus hijos al cuidado de una de las aldeanas,Koga y Ayame,todos ya bien "borrachotes" como dijo el hanyou.

-Ho mi pequeña flor de cerezo-decía el ebrio Sesshomaru a una aldeana-tus mejillas se pintan del color del atardecer,tus ojos son espejos que reflejan la noche,derritiendo mí corazón.

Si el hombre se ponía bien poetizado con el alcohol,mientras con las otras parejas.

-Mi bella Sango-hablaba el monje con una mano en la retaguardia de Sango-¿no quieres ir encargando el cuarto hijo?

-Si te crees capaz de mantenernos,con gusto-le contestó la exterminadora acariciando cierta parte de la anatomía del monje...su rostro para ser exactos.

-Ayame creo que hay que hacer un heredero pronto-dijo el lobo con una sonrisa galante en los labios-mira que nos estamos atrasando.

La loba lo levanto y salió corriendo a encerrarse en una de las cabañas,ejem,ejem,mejor los dejamos solos.

Mientras eso pasaba Inuyasha y Aome aguantaban todo un sermón por parte de las señora Naomi.

Al día siguiente.

-Hay mi cabeza-gruñía Koga apretando sus sienes-¡pero qué bien la pase anoche!

-¿Qué pasa amor?-se escucho una voz femenina.

-Nada,nada.

Mientras tanto Aome e Inuyasha,se acababan de levantar (N/As:La señora Naomi los dejo dormir juntos,todos modos ya están casado),el hanyou y la miko sentían la cabeza pero tambor de tanta "charla" que les dieron.

Por otro lado Sesshomaru se despertó al lado de tres jóvenes,sin saber cómo llegó ahí (N/Inu:Yo te lo digo con gusto) pero contra todo pronóstico el demonio se acostó de nuevo,con una sonrisa en los labios.

De la señora Naomi,Sota,Rin y Kohaku ni rastros,seguramente se habían marchado al la época actual.

Shippo y Soten se encontraban sobre una de las ramas del Goshinboku,durmiendo abrazados.

Los demás se encontraban durmiendo como si nada,incluso los festejados.

y así pasó una noche en que se aloco el Sengoku.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Inuyasha:Esa señora sí que tiene buenos pulmones.**

 **Aome:Eso que tú no aguantaste sus regaños cuando eras pequeño.**

 **Asael:Esperamos que les haya gustado.**

 **Yue:Que lo pasen bien.**

 **Yaco:Quizás sigamos con la otra historia,hay se darán cuenta ustedes.**

 **Todos:¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
